Talk:Rigelian
Drugs I am changing the thing about the Drug and Rigilian Scientist, strictly speaking, they only said the drug was tested there. --TOSrules 00:36, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) Rigelians vs. Rigellians I'm wondering if we should rework this article, as in many of the references we don't actually know it's the vulcanoid species of rigelians being refered to. Tyrant 22:22, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant ::Maybe there are two species on the system but they formed an alliance, like the Xindis ? so the fleet could be operated jointly be Rigellians-Vulcanoids and Rigellians-Reptilians and the term "Rigllian ship" would not be ambigous. --rami :::Honestly I now doubt that the ST:TMP aliens are really called Rigelians. I mean, how confusing would it be to have two completely different species both be called Rigelians? As the vulcanoid Rigelians have actually been referred to as 'Rigelian' on-screen, I think every time Rigelians are mentioned we should base on the assumption that the vulcanoid ones are meant, as their existence is 100% canon. Kennelly 22:35, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::::It might be confusing but just as accurate as calling people of two completely different races "American" or "French", or even both calling Sunis and Shiites "Iraqis", it's a blanket term that could mean culture, region, or it might even be just a popular and acknowledged misnomer differentiated by context like calling both East-Indians and Native Americans "Indians". Confusing maybe but not without common precedence. Foravalon 2 Sept 2006 (GMT) :::: Nevermind the fact that the jerky closed captioning gives us two spellings. --Gvsualan 22:50, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) Were these ladies from referred as Rigelians as well? There are links leading here that would seem to imply that, such as at Tonia Barrows. Also, a link on 2254 says the Kaylar warriors were Rigelians. Seems just about every planet in the Rigel system is populated. This needs to be straightened out, is everyone who lives in the area considered a Rigelian, or is it a species, or both... Tyrant 12:28, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant : I wouldn't be so quick to call them all Rigelians nor would I jump to any conclusions that they necessarily need to be called Rigelians in the first place. It seems that *true* Rigelians (if indeed they are the *true* Rigelians) are the vulcanoids this article moreless should be representing, are from Rigel V -- whereas (the) Kaylar was from Rigel VII and Mr. Hengist was from Rigel IV. The chorus girls (pictured) were probably the equivalent of Dabo girls or something...as in, they could be represented by any race, and they, nevertheless, were found on Rigel II. confirms that there are several colonies in the Rigel system, so assuming they are all from the same Rigel system (versus the Rigel system that Rigel XII belongs to) it is known that there is at least a pre-determined *natural* population in that system, as well as a pre-determined *colonist* population to that system. But they should not all be called Rigelians, anymore than T'Pol should be called a Terran because she lived, for a time, in the Terran system. --Gvsualan 18:08, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) :: I was just wondering what the references were. Anyone of them called Rigelian's on screen? Tyrant 00:20, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant Note There's a Rigelian woman in called Penny Muroc who Picard meets in a bar. She looks extremely humanoid compared to the pictures both here and on the page about TMP Rigelians! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 10:47, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) :That plus the conversation above may mean we should rethink this page. Jaf 17:10, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC)Jaf -Given what we know, there is simply no reason to believe that Rigel cannot be a heavily populated system containing both native species like the Enterprise Rigelians and the Rigellian Chelonoids, and also serve as home to many colonists of both Vulcanoid and Humanoid descent. As for cultural identification conventions you try calling a Martian of human decent a Terran, or Earthling, no sir, I wouldn't envy you the next days bruises. ;-) --Foravalon 2 Sept 2006 (GMT) Rework of Page In addition to all the above, there is a lot of baseless (I believe) speculation in the article. For example, the sentence "The Rigelians were a vulcanoid species native to the planet Rigel V" is cited to . Yet all that episode said was that "Rigelian physiology is very similar to Vulcan" and that a drug was "successfully used on test subjects on Rigel V". That doesn't make them "vulcanoid" or establish a homeworld, especially given the many apparent Rigel planets. The article goes on to say that Rigelians have T-negative blood; which is not based on anything I am aware of in an episode. This leads me to suspect that much of the article is sort of "based on a true story", but not accurate to the cited sources. Is anyone working on this one to set straight who the Rigelians are, as Jaf suggested back in December? Aholland 06:03, 4 March 2006 (UTC) : There seems to be a basic physiological relation between Vulcans and Rigelians (as well as Romulans), so that much should remain in the article, but I guess that much really shouldn't be in dispute. With that said, I agree the way it is written, as pointed out is awkward, but I don't think I see the complete removal of the references as the final solution. Just to play devil's advocate, here is how I understnad the author appeared to be saying: :* According to what was said in the dialog, there appears to be enough of a connection to indicate that Rigel V is, in the least, occupied by the Rigelians, if not, their homeworld according to the whole "If A = B and B = C, then A = C" algebraic interpretation: "even if the drug worked on...a Rigelian," and "used successfully on test subjects on Rigel V." :* Likewise, the same dialog seems to make the T-negative connection to Rigelians as well, but more than likely in reference to the "Rigelian physiology is very similar to Vulcan" reference rather than being an explicit statement: "Rigelians have T-negative blood". It is a known fact that Vulcan blood (or in this case: T-negative blood) is copper-based. Since the fact that Vulcan blood is different from Human iron-based blood, something that has cropped up on at least one other occasion (not to mention all the "green blooded" jokes), it would seem necessary for them to turn to another species that shared a similar blood chemistry, such as the Rigelians, in order to apply such a technique for the Vulcans to "produce sufficient T-negative blood." : With that siad, perhaps the most accurate way to approach this is to stick to a statement more along the lines of "sharing a similar pysiology", but also that they also (appear to) share a similar "blood and neurological chemistry" or something equally vague that is on par with that, that supports the lines of dialog that make the Rigelian/Vulcan/Romulan connection. As for a "rework," I think there sufficient references listed that would allow to reformulate the page into a couple subsections, an obvious one would seem to be "physiology," and then another for "history," which can be interpreted from the various "encounters" that were made with Rigelians. --Alan del Beccio 01:54, 8 March 2006 (UTC)